


Relax

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Massages, cas finds a solution, dean is tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Dean has been a little tense, especially after a physically harsh hunt. Cas sees this and finds a reasonable solution.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: None
> 
> If you think there are any I missed, feel free to shoot me a comment, please and thank you! Otherwise, enjoy the fic! :)

Dean and Cas were curled up together on their bed watching Netflix. Dean couldn’t stop shifting though as his muscles screamed at him as a result of a particularly harsh hunt and Cas began to notice, moving his hand to the back of Dean’s neck to roll out the knots; Cas was surprised how tense Dean was. Even though Dean was normally tense, this was a strain that Cas had never seen Dean go under before.

Cas decided to take a risk and asked Dean to lay down on the bed, face down. Both of them knew it was for a massage and Dean refused the first time Cas had asked when they first got together, but the fact that Dean now just laid down on the bed without question paid testament to the amount of pain he was currently in. Dean had his arms under his head so that he could still see the television but was also comfortable, groaning in pain as he settled into the mattress.

Cas moved so that his legs were on either side of Dean’s body and he laid his hands on Dean’s back, placing gentle pressure as he leaned forward to work the muscles under his hands. The shirt made it difficult to do much so Cas tugged at the hem, moving his body so that he was not hovering over Dean, and Dean wordlessly took the shirt off as Cas grabbed the oil from the drawer in the nightstand that he kept in there in case Dean changed his mind.

Dean settled back down and Cas moved back into position, opening the oil and pouring a generous amount on his hands before rubbing it all over Dean’s back. Cas began to add more and more pressure, starting with Dean’s shoulders. The sighs Dean gave as he relaxed more under Cas’s hands were so erotic that Cas knew that he should be getting hard, but he couldn’t with Dean in such pain.

The movie finished and neither noticed the newfound silence with Dean’s little whimpers and moans filling the room as Cas’s knuckles dug into the warm, muscled skin and worked out all the knots that he came across. Cas worked meticulously and carefully, working down Dean’s arms and back and legs to let Dean finally release years of tension and hard work with hunting. Cas wanted his hands to relax Dean and allow him to sleep comfortably. Cas wanted to give Dean peace and serenity that Cas gained just by being around Dean.

Cas lightened his ministrations until his hands were barely brushing over Dean’s back and Dean was practically purring. Cas leaned over to place a feather-light kiss to the back of Dean’s neck before moving his fingers up to Dean’s hair and massaging Dean’s scalp. Dean gasped at the contact before letting out a load moan and relaxing what he hadn't yet, fully melting into Cas’s touch. Cas grinned and placed more brushes of lips against Dean’s neck and down his spine as his hand stayed in Dean’s hair. Dean was practically whimpering as Cas worked the kisses back up Dean’s back to his neck.

Cas removed his hand from Dean’s hair and leaned back, letting out a gentle laugh as Dean whined at the loss of contact.

“Come up here,” Cas offered, leaning against the headboard and holding his hands out to Dean who complied, crawling up the bed to melt into Cas’s side, sighing at the contact. Cas rubbed his hand up and down Dean’s back gently, placing a kiss on the top of Dean’s hair.

“Damn, Cas, I haven’t felt that relaxed since, well,  _ ever _ ,” Dean sighed, sounding content and slightly drunk in pleasure. Cas smiled and kissed the top of Dean’s head again.

“You need to take more time to care for yourself, Dean. Let me help you more if you will not do it yourself,” Cas mumbled, relishing in the scent of Dean and consciously relaxing his own body.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, too tired and content to waste effort in disagreeing. Cas hummed and continued to pepper Dean with kisses and skin-on-skin contact.

“Metallica? Really?” Dean laughed.

“Yes, Dean. Now get some sleep. I will watch over you,” Cas said. A fact that he hopes Dean will never forget: Cas will always watch over Dean.

Dean hummed and tilted his head to take a kiss from Cas’s lips, moving with such lazy pressure, each swipe of his tongue becoming lighter and lighter, slower and slower until they stopped altogether. Cas opened his eyes and pulled back to look at Dean, smiling as he saw Dean’s mouth parted and his breathing evened out and drool already starting to form around the corners of his mouth. Cas had never seen a more adorable sight and relished in every second.

That night Dean slept without any nightmares, or dreams for that matter, for the first time in months. Cas felt oddly accomplished and knew that he would be recommending a massage more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!! If you did, leave a kudos and a comment!! :)


End file.
